creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Höhle
Als ich heute das Haus untersuchte, in das wir vor einigen Tagen neu eingezogen sind fand ich auf dem Dachboden einen alten Koffer, der den Anschein erweckte schon weit gereist zu sein. Seine rote Farbe vergilbte schon langsam und der Griff, der wohl mal golden gewesen sein musste, war bereits rostbraun. Zuerst scheute ich mich, ihn zu öffnen, da ich dieses wiederliche Teil nicht anfassen wollte, aber letzten Endes überwog die Neugier. Als ich ihn öffnete krabbelten einige Spinnen heraus und man sah, dass die Zeit an ihm gefressen haben musste, so kaputt war er von innen. (Wahrscheinlich hatten sich Maden o.ä. hier durchgefressen.) Unter einem Fetzen Stoff, der wohl mal die Innenverkleidung gewesen war, sah ich ein altes gammeliges Papier hervorragen. Ich zog es vorsichtig heraus, um es ja nicht zu zerreißen, was nicht gerade einfach war, so verschlissen wie der scheinbare Brief war. Die letzten Stunden habe ich dann damit verbracht die krakelige Schrift zu entziffern und die vergilbten Lettern zu erdenken. Was ich am Ende erhielt war schockierend: "Ich schreibe dies unter Zuhilfenahme meiner letzten psychischen und physischen Kräfte. Nach Vollendung dieses letzten Briefes, der als meine Hinterlassenschaft verbleibt, werde ich mir das Leben nehmen. Einzig der Strick kann mir jetzt noch das Vergessen schenken, zu dem die Droge nicht mehr in der Lage ist. Doch bitte halte mich nicht für einen Narren, verblendet durch die an meinem Verstand zehrenden Stoffe. Ich weiß, dass es mit mir seit dem Tod meiner Frau bergab ging, doch ich versichere dir, dass ich das, was ich in den folgenden Zeilen schildern werde, bei klarem Bewusstsein und in Besitz meiner vollen geistigen Stabilität erzähle. Ich weiß auch, dass es für einen Mann der Wissenschaft, der dem Geschwätz eines Mannes wie mir wohl nicht zu glauben vermag, schwerfallen wird all dies in seiner Ganzheit zu begreifen, doch ich muss es um jeden Preis niederschreiben, bevor mich das süße Vergessen ereilt. Ich gehörte zu dem zehn Mann umfassenden Arbeitertrupp, der vor neun Tagen bei den Arbeiten an der Kanalisation der Stadt auf die unbekannten, unterirdischen Katakomben stieß und als einer von dreien lebend zurückkehrte. Wie ich aus den Zeitungen weiß, sind die anderen beiden mittlerweile tot. Der Eine nahm sich wohl schon zwei Tage nach unserer Rückkehr das Leben und der andere, der dort unten in den finsteren Höhlen seinen Verstand verlor, verschwand für einige Tage und wurde bei weiteren Arbeiten in einem der verwinkelten Teile der Kanalisation tot aufgefunden. Die Ursache seines frühzeitigen Ablebens konnte bis heute nicht geklärt werden. Ich würde dies alles nicht niederschreiben, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig wäre, dass die Menschen erfahren, was dort unten vorgefallen ist, damit weitere Erkundungen dieses scheußlichen Höllenschlundes eingestellt und die Tunnel auf der Stelle versiegelt und nie wieder geöffnet werden. Als wir jedenfalls die Katakomben entdeckten und den Auftrag erhielten erste Erkundungen auszuführen, war das gesamte Team voller Euphorie und Tatendrang. Jeder von uns war aufgeregt und unglaublich stolz als einer der ersten Menschen diese noch unbekannten Höhlen zu erforschen. Wir knobelten sogar aus, wer von uns zuerst einen Fuß in das schwarze unbekannte setzen durfte. Hätten wir damals schon gewusst, was uns in den Schatten erwartet, ach ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken. Ich jedenfalls stieg als zweiter durch das Loch, welches das Unbekannte mit der stinkenden Kanalisation verband. Vor uns lag eine Höhle aus grobem Stein. An drei Stellen führten Tunnel in verschiedene Richtungen. Zwei von ihnen klein, kaum so groß, dass ein kleines Kind hindurch gepasst hätte. Der andere etwa drei Meter hoch und breit. Je zwei von uns erklärten sich bereit durch die engen Tunnel zu kriechen und herauszufinden wo diese hinführen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihnen dasselbe Schicksal widerfuhr wie uns, die dem großen Gang folgten, doch ich bete dafür, dass sie ein milderes Schicksal ereilte, als meine Begleiter, wobei ich mir im Klaren darüber bin, dass kein Gebet uns hätte helfen können, da kein gütiger Gott solch abscheulichen Kreaturen hätte erschaffen können, wie sie dort in den Schatten der Katakomben umherkrochen. Als wir das Ende des Ganges erreichten fanden wir uns in einer Höhle wieder, die so groß war, dass sich ihre Decke in der für unsere Lampen nicht ausleuchtbaren Dunkelheit verlor. Erst viel später wurde mir klar, dass die Größe dieser steinernen Halle nicht logisch war, da wir uns keine zehn Meter unter den Straßen der Stadt befanden, was mir in Anbetracht der anderen Dinge, die wir in den darauf folgenden Stunden sahen, aber nicht mehr allzu bedeutungsvoll erscheint. Dort unten inmitten dieser Höhle lag ein kleiner See. Als wir uns ihm näherten gewahrten wir einiger Vertiefungen im Boden, die vom See aus in gerader Linie zu den Wänden verliefen. Wir gingen davon aus, dass dies das Werk unterirdischer Strömungen war, die hier einst geherrscht haben mussten, aber mit der Zeit versiegt waren. Als wir das andere Ende der Höhle erreichten entdeckten wir einen weiteren Gang, der ein starkes Gefälle aufwies. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort hinunter gingen, doch wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke müssen wir sicher um die achttausend Meter in die Tiefe gegangen sein. Noch heute erschließt es sich mir nicht, wie wir all die Merkwürdigkeiten an diesen Tunneln nicht bemerken konnten. Im selben Moment in dem wir den Gang verließen und die nächste Höhle betraten löste sich über uns ein Steinschlag und versperrte den Weg zurück. Nachdem wir uns vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatten und uns darüber einig geworden waren einen anderen Weg zurück zu suchen schauten wir uns um. Vor uns erstreckte sich dasselbe Bild wie schon zuvor: Eine Höhle mit einem See und verschiedenen „Flusskerben“. Bei näherer Betrachtung jedoch vielen einige Unterschiede auf. Der See in diesem Raum war grün von einer Schicht grüner Pflanzen bedeckt. Die Wänd wiederum waren von Höhlenmalerei bedeckt, die wir keiner bekannten Art zuordnen konnten. Es wirkte fast, als wären sie nicht von urzeitlichen Höhlenmenschen gezeichnet worden, sondern von einer noch primitiveren Rasse, die der Mensch noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Ich wünschte, wir hätten Recht gehabt... Wir entschieden uns für einen Tunnel aus dem ein schwaches Leuchten drang, in dem wir Tageslicht hofften. Nach, wie ich vermute hundert Metern, wurde aus dem schwachen glimmen ein grelles Leuchten, das uns nach der langen Dunkelheit die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Am Ende des Ganges erwartete uns dann das Unfassbare. Unter uns erstreckte sich eine Stadt, aus massivem Stein gehauen und in bunte Lichter gehüllt. Die Gebäude in einer fremdartigen Architektur, bei deren Anblick mir schlecht wurde. Wann immer ich eine der verworrenen Formen zu begreifen glaubte schien sie sich unter meinem Blick zu biegen und zu etwas für mich noch Unbegreiflicheren zu werden, obwohl ich mir sicher war, keine Veränderung zu sehen. Schnell kehrten wir um, denn wir wollten den Kontakt mit der Fremden Kultur lieber Experten überlassen. Wir erreichten die Höhle mit dem grünen See und gingen weiter durch die Gänge, bis wir eine Stelle gefunden hatten, die uns für eine Rast geeignet erschien. Ich musste wohl eingenickt sein, denn das Nächste woran ich mich erinnerte war, wie ich an die Felswand gelehnt aufwachte, geweckt von dem Geräusch von Schritten. Einer meiner Begleiter war aufgestanden und zu dem See gegangen, der auch in dieser Höhle war. Wir hatten bereits die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Wasserversorgung handelte. Als er sich jedoch über das Wasser beugte und seine Hände hinein tauchte, ließ sein Schrei mich endgültig auffahren. Ein dünner, schleimiger, tentakelartiger Auswuchs war aus dem Wasser hervorgeschnellt und hatte sich um den Arm des Mannes geschlungen, welcher nun wild um sich schlug. Ein weiterer Auswuchs schoss hervor und wickelte sich um sein rechtes Bein. Ich und auch die anderen drei sprangen auf und stürzten in die Richtung unseres sich in Agonie windenden Freundes, doch noch bevor wir ihn erreichten zuckten immer mehr graue Tentakel hervor, die ihn an allen Stellen umwickelten und an ihm zerrten. Binnen weniger Sekunden zerriss der Angreifer ihn in der Luft, wie ein Blatt Papier. Genauer vermag ich diesen grausigen Vorgang nicht zu schildern, ohne weitere Teile meines Verstandes einzubüßen. Doch was ich sah reichte aus um einen unserer Männer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Während wir anderen stehen geblieben waren, lief er weiter tobend und geifernd auf den See zu, aus dem sich nun langsam etwas Scheußliches erhob, wobei er ein irres Lachen ausstieß, das nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Das Wesen erinnerte an einen grauen widerlichen Klumpen, auf dessen Oberfläche schwarze Blasen blubberten, die beim Zerplatzen schwarze Dämpfe ausstießen. Überall aus seinem Leib, der wie ein aufgedunsener Balg auf uns zu schwappt, kamen eben diese Auswüchse hervor, die soeben einen Mann wie nichts zerpflückt hatten. Der Irre stürzte sich auf diesen abscheulichen Klumpen und verschwand beim Aufprall in seinem Inneren, als wäre er aus Wasser. Die Außenhülle des Dinges klaffte an verschiedenen Stellen für wenige Momente geringfügig auf, doch es war lang genug um zu sehen, wie der Mann in seinem Inneren lebendig und immer noch um sich schlagend gehäutet wurde. Dieser Anblick löste mich aus meiner Erstarrung und ich rannte. Ich rannte und ich schrie, als wäre der Leibhaftige selbst hinter mir her, was ich in diesem Moment sogar glaubte. Und hinter mir und neben mir hörte ich die Schreie meiner Begleiter. Und wie wir da liefen klang es wie ein schauriger Totenchor, als unsere Schreie von den Wänden widerhallten und uns auf schreckliche Weise verzerrt begleiteten. In jeder weiteren Höhle die wir passierten kam uns ein weiterer grauer Koloss entgegen geschwappt und ich vermag nicht zu erklären, wie wir diesen Lauf überleben konnten, doch ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich mit meinem Überleben das bessere Los gezogen habe. Als wir jedoch eine Höhle mit zwei der Wesen durchquerten geschah etwas so abscheuliches, dass es dem mittlerweile ebenfalls verstorbenen unserer Gefährten den Verstand raubte. Wenige Meter vom Gang entfernt schlug einer der schrecklichen Auswüchse mit schier titanischer Wucht zu und durchbohrte den Mann neben mir. Der getroffene schrie noch einen Augenblick und fiel dann in sich zusammen, als bestünde er nur aus Haut, während der dünne Tentakel, der ihn durchbohrt hatte Bewegungen vollzog, die mich an ein Pumpen erinnerten, fast so als würde er ihn aussaugen. Das alles geschah in weniger als drei Sekunden, verschaffte uns aber genug Zeit, um in den nächsten Tunnel zu laufen, der mit der Zeit immer enger wurde. Letzten Endes mussten wir kriechen und kamen in der Höhle aus, in der alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Dort brachen wir alle auf der Stelle erschöpft zusammen. Als man uns herausholte und fragte, was vorgefallen sei, konnte keiner von uns Antwort geben. Aber wer hätte uns denn schon geglaubt? Seit unserer Rückkehr sind noch keine weiteren Unternehmungen in die Höhlen gestartet und ich würde beten, das es auch so bleibt, hätte ich in den Untiefen der Finsternis dort unten nicht meinen Glauben an Gott verloren. Doch nun, wo mir der Stoff ausgeht, der mir das Leben noch möglich macht, werde ich es beenden. Denn einzig der Tod kann mich vor dem Folgenden bewahren." Über die Ereignisse die auf den Brief folgen konnte ich nichts weiteres finden. Möglicherweise handelt es sich ja wirklich nur um die Wahnvorstellungen eines alten Narren, doch vielleicht, nur vielleicht stimmt es ja, was er sagt und sie sind immernoch da unten, irgendwo unter unseren Städten, wartend auf den richtigen Moment um hervor zu kommen, suchend nach einem Weg nach oben, um zu zeigen wer die wahren Herrscher dieses Planeten sind... Story by Wherewulf Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod